Centinela
Centinela (Sentinel) es la capital de la provincia de Páramo del Martillo, se encuentra en la costa sur de la Bahía de Iliac, dentro de la región del Reino de Centinela. Descripción Los primeros asentamientos fueron construidos en la Primera Era, durante la época de colonización de la provincia por parte de los guardias rojos, con el objetivo de que estos sirvieran como cuarteles para sus batallas contra los bretones. Su calle principal es un gran mercado que va desde los muelles hasta las puertas del frente. Históricamente, Centinela ha sido un lugar exótico para la nobleza de Salto de la Daga y Quietud, quienes se deleitan con su exótica comida, obras de teatro, y juegos.Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Primera Edición: Páramo del Martillo. Su población es relativamente baja debido a la naturaleza inhóspita del desierto que rodea el Alik'r. Sin embargo, pueden encontrarse algunos campos fértiles a lo largo de la costa cerca de la ciudad. Algunos personajes famosos a lo largo de la historia han tenido a Centinela como su casa, incluyendo el reconocido poeta Weltan y el famoso héroe guardia rojo Cyrus. Historia Antes de que los guardias rojos llegaran procedentes de Yokuda, los elfos y manmer establecieron un puesto de avanzada en lo que hoy es Centinela con el fin de proteger a los pescadores y comerciantes marineros de los orcos del interior y de otros peligros en el desierto.Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Tercera Edición: Páramo del Martillo. Lo que no sabían que la mayor amenaza vendría por mar. Después de que los Ra Gada desembarcaran por primera vez en Hegathe, los guerreros marineros de Yaghoub navegaron hacia el norte, hasta doblar Cabo Shira, convirtiéndose en el primero de los Ra Gada en descubrir la Bahía de Iliac. Yaghoub decidió establecer su casa allí. Mientras navegaban "hacia el Corcel durante el amanecer del diecisiete de Segunda semilla", un vigilante vio a un refugio adecuado, y Yaghoub declaró que construirían una ciudad allí, llamándola Centinela en honor al vigilante.Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r. Rápidamente establecieron el control sobre el puerto local con poca o ninguna oposición. Yaghoub reclutó a los lugareños para servir como albañiles y sirvientes en la construcción de su nuevo palacio, Samaruik, y el resto de la ciudad. Samaruik, también llamado el Palacio de Centinela, sigue siendo el logro arquitectónico más antiguo y grande de la ciudad, y varias adiciones se han construido a lo largo de los años. Cuando los Coronas siguieron a los Antepasados en Páramo del Martillo, consideraron a Centinela como un "digno asiento", y muchos de los Na-Totambu se establecieron allí (pero la ciudad siempre ha sido considerada una fortaleza de los Antepasados, aunque ese término no estaría en uso hasta los días del Segundo Imperio). Por supuesto, la gente de Centinela también han tenido su porcentaje de contratiempos. Ellos tuvieron que adaptarse a la vida como comerciantes. Una vez, Peregrine Direnni condujo a toda una flotilla de los Ra Gada de vuelta a Centinela mediante el uso de su magia prodigiosa manipulando las olas de la bahía. Al igual que el resto de la Bahía de Iliac, también se enfrentaron a la devastación causada por la peste thrassiana, la Guerra del Bienhacer, y una invasión desde Akavir. Segunda Era thumb|225px|Muelles de Centinela durante la [[Segunda Era.]] Centinela y sus alrededores han sido celebres por difundir clandestinamente la nigromancia.Diálogo de Cyrus con N'Gasta en . En el siglo VI de la Segunda Era, bajo el reinado del rey Fahara'jad, Centinela cayó bajo la amenaza del ataque de un ejército de no muertos. El ejército fue vencido, sin embargo, el rey afirmó que fue una intervención divina.Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r. Durante el Interregno Imperial, el control de Páramo del Martillo volvió a la monarquía hereditaria de los Na-Totambu. Para disgusto de los Antepasados, el nuevo Rey Supremo trasladó audazmente su trono de la antigua capital Hegathe, a la más próspera Centinela. Por este tiempo, Centinela había dominado un tercio del comercio de toda la Bahía de Iliac. A la muerte del Rey Supremo Thassad II en el año 862, Los Antepasados retomaron su ciudad por la fuerza. El vengativo príncipe heredero A'tor zarpó a la ciudad para vengar a su padre, lo que resultó en una de las masacres más sangrientas de la historia de Tamriel. Cuando Tiber Septim restableció el control cyrodílico sobre la provincia, fue visto como una intervención humanitaria. Tercera Era thumb|225px|La ciudad de Centinela en la [[Tercera Era.]] A pesar de la derrota en la Guerra de Betony alrededor del 402 de la Tercera Era, la ciudad de Centinela continuó floreciendo, y fue reconocida en su día como el lugar para ir a ganar un poco de oro de manera rápida o encontrar algo de aventura. Páramo del Martillo era controlado desde el trono de la ciudad.Diálogo con Mynisera en . Un fallido atentado contra la vida de la reina Akorithi fue atribuido a la envidiosa realeza de Salto de la Daga, aunque esto nunca fue probado.Palabras y filosofía. Cuarta Era La enemistad entre los Coronas y los Antepasados era tan grande, que a veces ambas facciones abandonaban a su propio destino la una a la otra durante las invasiones extranjeras. Sin embargo, en el 173 de la Cuarta Era, cuando la ciudad controlada por los Corona de Hegathe, se encontraba asediada durante la Gran Guerra por la fuerzas aparentemente imparables del Dominio de Aldmer, un ejército Antepasado de Centinela acudió en su ayuda y rompió el cerco. Esto condujo a la reconciliación de las dos facciones.La gran guerra. Geografía y religión thumb|221x221px|Localización de Centinela (Sentinel), en [[Páramo del Martillo.]] Dada su ubicación estratégica en la Bahía de Iliac, Centinela se establece principalmente como un poder basado en el comercio ya que está situado sobre las colinas estériles y rocosas que dan a la bahía. Al sur solo hay tierras baldías que dan paso al inhóspito desierto de Alik'r. El Palacio de Centinela, es uno de los monumentos arquitectónicos más grandes y antiguos construidos por los guardias rojos, edificado rápidamente por los Ra Gada para proteger las fronteras del norte del ataque de los bretones de Roca Alta. Ha sido reedificado innumerables veces. El dios principal que se venera en Centinela es uno de lo Nueve Divinos, Arkay. Curiosidades *Centinela es el hogar de una Escuela de Julianos.A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs. *El Osseous Crux fue llevado al Gremio de Magos en Centinela para su estudio, a pesar de ello desapareció a las de tres semanas.The Vanishing Crux. Por juego *Centinela (Arena). *Centinela (Daggerfall). *Centinela (Online). Cartas relacionadas *Maza de guerra del centinela (correctamente traducido, sería Maza de guerra de Centinela). Apariciones * * * Referencias be:Сэнтінэль (Lore) de:Sentinel en:Sentinel ru:Сентинель (Lore) Categoría:Lore: Lugares Categoría:Lore: Lugares de Páramo del Martillo Categoría:Lore: Ciudades